Paul Kantner
pisi|Paul Kantner (1975) Paul Lorin Kantner (17. märts 1941 San Francisco, California – 28. jaanuar 2016 San Francisco) oli USA kitarrist ja laulja. Ta oli psühhedeelse rock-ansambli Jefferson Airplane üks kaasasutajaid. Pärast Jefferson Airplane'i laialiminemist jätkas Kantner tegutsemist ansambliga Jefferson Starship. Elu ja karjäär Jefferson Airplane asutati 1965. aastal Marty Balini algatusel. Ta mängis ansamblis rütmikitarril ja laulis. Ta kirjutas paljud Jefferson Airplane'i esimesed laulud, näiteks "The Ballad of You and Me and Pooneil", "Watch Her Ride", "Crown of Creation" ja "We Can Be Together"; ning koos Baliniga "Today" ja "Volunteers". Ta esines ansambliga muu hulgas 1967. aastal Monterey popfestivalil ning 1969. aastal Woodstocki festivalil ja Altamont Speedway Free Festivalil. Vaatamata Jefferson Airplane'i edule tekkisid ansamblil sisetülid, mistõttu hakkas ansambel oma suurima menu ajal lõhenema. Tülid tekkisid, kui ansambli mänedžer Bill Graham soovis, et ansambel teeks rohkem kontserte ja salvestaks rohkem laule. Sel üleminekuperioodil, 1970. aastate alguses, salvestas Kantner koos selleks otstarbeks kokku pandud muusikute ansambliga, millel Kanter andis nime Jefferson Starship, kontseptalbumi "Blows Against the Empire". Sinna kuulusid Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young liikmed David Crosby ja Graham Nash, ansambli Grateful Dead liikmed Jerry Garcia, Bill Kreutzmann ja Mickey Hart ning osad senise Jefferson Airplane'i liikmed: Grace Slick, Joey Covington ja Jack Casady. See oli hilisema ansambli Jefferson Starshipi esimeseks koosseisuks. 1960. aastate lõpus tekkis Kantneri suhe oma ansamblikaaslase Grace Slickiga. 1971. aasta alguses sündis neil tütar China Wing Kantner. 1971. aasta novembris avaldasid Kantner ja Slick ühise albumi "Sunfighter", millega tähistati tütre sündi. Pilt China Wing Kantnerist oli ka albumi kaanel. 1973. aastal avaldasid nad koos David Freibergiga albumi "Baron von Tollbooth & the Chrome Nun". 1975. aastal Kantneri ja Slicki suhe lõppes. pisi|left|Kantner ja Grace Slick 1977. aastal ansambli Jefferson Starshipi liikmetena Pärast seda, kui Jorma Kaukonen ja Jack Casady Jefferson Airplane'ist lahkusid, jätkasid 1974. aastal Kantner, Slick ja Freiberg esinemist ansamblis Jefferson Starship, mille tuumiku nad moodustasid. Ansambliga liitusid veel trummar John Barbata ja viiuldaja Papa John Creach, kes mõlemad olid juba Jefferson Airplane'iga mänginud selle viimastel tegutsemisaastatel, ning kitarrist Craig Chaquico ning bassi- ja klahvpillimängija Pete Sears. Mõni aeg hiljem liitus Jefferson Starshipiga ka Balin. 1974. aastal ilmus nende esimene album "Dragon Fly". Aasta hiljem ilmus album "Red Octopus", mis oli endise Jefferson Airplane'i ja tollase Jefferson Starshipi liikmete kõige edukam album."Jefferson Starship". billboard.com. Vaadatud 29.12.2016 Kui Jefferson Airplane'i ajal väärtustati selle liikmete individuaalselt väljendlikkust, siis Jefferson Starshipi ajal oldi huvitatud kommertsmuusika tegemisest. 1976. aastal ilmus album "Spitfire", mida müüdi samuti üle miljoni. Pärast 1978. aasta albumi "Earth" avaldamist, millel Kantner oli kirjutanud vaid ühe loo, toimusid Jefferson Starshipi koosseisus suured muutused. Ansamblist lahkusid Slick ja Balin, kellest viimane alustas soolokarjääri. Slicki ei asendatuki, kuid Balini asemele tuli Mickey Thomas. Aastal 1979 avaldati album "Freedom at Point Zero". Paljud albumil olnud laulud oli kirjutanud Kantner. 1981. aasta albumi "Modern Times" salvestamisega liitus ka Slick. 1980. aasta oktoobris viidi Kantner ajuverejooksu tõttu haiglase."Rock Star Has Stroke". Daytona Beach Morning Journal. 28. oktoober 1980. Vaadatud 29.12.2016 Ta taastus sellest mõni aeg hiljem. 1984. aastal lahkus Kantner Jefferson Starshipist, põhjendades seda sellega, et ansambel oli pühendunud liiga palju kommertsedule ja kaugenenud oma algsetest vastandkultuuri juurtest. Pärast ansamblist lahkumist jätkas senine ansambel esinemist nime all Starship, kuna nime "Jefferson" õigused võttis Kantner endale.Funk, Harry (17. veebruar 2006) "Jefferson Starship soars to Gallactic Reunion". Observer-Reporter. Vaadatud 30.12.2016 pisi|Paul Kantner (2011) 1985. aastal moodustasid Kantner, Balin ja Casady ansambli KBC Band. Nende ainus album "KBC Band" ilmus 1986. aastal. 1989. aastal tuli Jefferson Airplane'i põhikoosseis (Kantner, Anderson, Balin, Kaukonen ja Casady) taas kokku. Ainsana ei liitunud uuesti trummar Spencer Dryden. Nad andsid välja ühe albumi "Jefferson Airplane". Albumi promomiseks korraldati kontserttuur, mis osutus edukaks. Pärast seda läks ansambel taas laiali. 1996. aastal võeti Kantner Jefferson Airplane'i liikmena Rock'n'rolli Kuulsuste Halli liikmeks."Jefferson Airplane". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. 1996. Vaadatud 30.12.2016 1992. aastal moodustasid Kantner ja Balin Jefferson Starshipi uuesti. Kantner esines ja salvestas ansambliga peaaegu kuni surmani. Jefferson Starshipi hilisem versioon oli peamiselt Kantneri sooloansambel ning paljud endised Jefferson Airplane'i ja Jefferson Starshipi liikmed liitusid sellega kontserttuuride ja muude esituste ajaks. 2008. aastal ilmus Jefferson Starshipi album "Jefferson's Tree of Liberty". Albumiga naasti Kantneri muusikaliste juurte juurde ning album koosnes 1950. ja 1960. aastate protestilaulude kaveritest.Selvin, Joel (16. september 2008). "Starship travels with Weaver, Guthrie, Seeger". SF Gate. Vaadatud 30.12.2016 2015. aastal oli Kantneril arvatavasti südamerabandus, misjärel oli ta mõnda aega haiglaravil."Paul Kantner Has Been Sidelined With a Suspected Heart Attack". Ultimate Classic Rock. 25. märts 2015. Vaadatud 30.12.2016 Pärast taastumist jätkas ta hiljem samal aastal ansambliga esinemist, muu hulgas tähistati 50 aasta möödumist Jefferson Airplane'i asutamisest. Surm Kantner suri 28. jaanuaril 2016 San Franciscos 74-aastasena mitme organi puudulikkusse ja septilise šoki tõttu. Paar päeva varem oli tal olnud südamerabandus."Jefferson Airplane's Paul Kantner dies at 74". SFGate.com. Hearst Communications. 29. jaanuar 2016. Vaadatud 30.12.2016"Jefferson Airplane Guitarist Paul Kantner Dead at 74". Rolling Stone. 28. jaanuar 2016. Vaadatud 26.12.2016 Ta suri samal päeval ja sama vanuselt, kui üks teine Jefferson Airplane'i kaasasutajatest, Signe Toly Anderson. Viited Kantner Kantner Kantner Kantner Kantner